


sing in exultation

by spilled_notes



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: Two weeks until Christmas, and Bernie and Serena find themselves agreeing to attend Evie's school carol concert - and they find something else they harmonise perfectly in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Winner (!) of lunacatriona's fanfic contest over on Tumblr.

Picture the scene, if you will: two weeks until Christmas, and AAU is firmly in the festive spirit with decorations aplenty (although Serena draws the line at artificial mistletoe, has practically been following Fletch around removing sprigs as soon as he pins them up, much to Bernie’s amusement). They haven’t quite hit peak Christmas yet – no novelty jumpers or reindeer antlers, they’re saving those for next week.

So far the only concession in their office is a small tree on top of the low filing cabinet, decorated with a few ends of tinsel, a mismatched selection of tiny baubles and a string of battery-powered fairy lights, a robin perched wonkily on top.

They walk in after a successful afternoon in theatre, arms brushing and fingers catching, to find Evie Fletcher sitting dejectedly in Bernie’s chair, playing with a red and gold sphere.

‘Evie,’ Serena says, leaning against the desk beside her. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Dad and Raf can’t come to my carol concert,’ she mutters, eyes fixed on the decoration in her hand. ‘Raf has to go to some _thing_ with Kim, and Dad can’t find anyone to babysit ‘cause it’s the last week of late night shopping.’

‘Oh sweetheart,’ Serena says, gently rubbing her shoulder.

She looks up at Bernie, lingering just inside the door, their eyes meeting. Evie’s been excited about this concert for weeks, humming carols during the science lessons they’ve both been giving her. Serena raises her eyebrows in question, and Bernie nods.

‘I know it’s not the same, but what if Bernie and I were to come?’ Serena suggests.

‘Would you?’ Evie asks, face brightening, looking back and forth between them.

‘We’d love to,’ Bernie smiles.

Evie jumps up and hugs them both. Their eyes catch over her head, and Serena finds Bernie’s fingers and squeezes them.

*          *          *

Which is how, a week later, they find themselves sat in a rapidly filling school hall, Serena’s ridiculous fur hat on her lap, Bernie’s hands jammed into her pockets. There are colourful paintings of angels and shepherds and kings hanging behind the stage, and paper stars strung from the ceiling, and tinsel decorating every music stand. When the kids start to file in and take their places, Bernie feels her heart clench.

Evie scans the hall, trying to look nonchalant rather than desperate. She grins when she finally spots them.

‘We’re not allowed to wave at people in the audience,’ she’d told them seriously on the drive in. ‘It’s not very professional.’

So Serena restrains herself to just smiling in return, and Bernie smiles at how excited they both are. But there are tears in her eyes too and she swallows hard and blinks rapidly, trying to hold them at bay.

‘You ok?’ Serena asks gently.

‘Just thinking about all the things I missed with mine,’ she says, a little hoarsely.

Serena shifts on the hard plastic chair, presses her arm against Bernie’s but says nothing. Bernie manages a grateful, watery smile, sighs softly, and reminds herself she doesn’t need to hide her emotions from Serena.

It turns out Evie neglected to tell them that audience participation is very much expected – required, even. Serena is delighted at having an extra chance to sing carols, and Bernie’s heart lifts at her almost childlike excitement. During the first carol for all Bernie barely makes a noise, she’s so taken by the sound of Serena singing beside her. She hears Serena singing a lot – in the kitchen, the shower, on the way to work – but she’s still entranced by her clear, expressive voice.

‘Don’t think I didn’t notice you weren’t joining in,’ Serena murmurs as they sit back down. ‘I expect more effort in the next one.’

‘Yes ma’am,’ Bernie grins.

During the second carol, Serena’s voice falters due to the rich contralto suddenly emanating from the woman beside her. Singing a harmony part at that. She stares at her, eyebrows raised in surprise, but Bernie just smiles and keeps singing. When Serena finds her voice again it turns out that they blend beautifully. Shouldn’t be a surprise really, she considers, seeing as they fit so well in everything else they do.

The third carol is one of Serena’s favourites – _In the Bleak Midwinter_. It turns out Bernie knows the alto part for this one too. ( _How?_ Serena wonders. _Full of mystery, this one._ ) She keeps stealing glances at Bernie, smiling at the gradual dropping of her shoulders, the happiness slowly spreading across her face. When they reach the last line, Serena feels her heart swell as she pays full attention to the lyrics: ‘but what I can I give him, give my heart’. She looks at Bernie again, finds Bernie already looking at her, her eyes glowing.

Bernie reaches for her hand, lacing their fingers. She doesn’t let go for the rest of the concert other than to applaud, especially enthusiastically when Evie’s choir sing _The Sussex Carol_ , their hands automatically finding each other and resting comfortably on Bernie’s thigh the rest of the time. She tightens her grip a little as they sing the final carol – _O Come All Ye Faithful_.

She hasn’t been all that good at fidelity, not outside of work that is. _In Arduis Fidelis_ was easy to abide by in the field, is easy to abide by on the ward and in theatre, when lives are at stake and people are depending on her. Harder when your instinct is to run at any hint of turbulence in your personal life. She looks up from her programme, trusting her memory to provide the rest of the words, and gazes at Serena. Serena, who has somehow kept her faith in Bernie through all her panicking and cowardice and inability to express herself in proper words like a real adult. Serena, who she would do anything for, who she adores so much it almost hurts.

Serena must feel her intense stare because she turns to look at her quizzically.

_This woman deserves to be worshipped,_ Bernie thinks as she smiles widely, hearing the joy seep into her voice.

*

Serena only drops her hand so they can slip on their coats and gloves, so she can settle her hat firmly on her head, immediately catches at Bernie’s fingers again. It’s not the same in gloves and she misses the feel of Bernie’s skin against hers, but it’s far too cold for that.

In the chaos Evie finds them, hugs them both tightly. As they slowly follow the rest of the crowd out she’s talking a mile a minute, glowing with excitement, and Serena’s glad she isn’t the one who’s going to have to make her go to bed tonight.

While they’ve been inside it’s started to snow, fat flakes spiralling through the darkness to land at their feet, in the fur of Serena’s hat, in Bernie’s hair. Evie giggles, turning around and around, staring up at the sky.

‘Snow had fallen, snow on snow,’ Bernie sings softly beside Serena’s ear.

‘Snow on snow,’ Serena continues.

They pause outside the car, waiting for Evie to catch up, and turn to look at each other. Serena raises a hand to brush the snow from Bernie’s hair.

‘It’s not much,’ Bernie whispers. ‘But I’ve given you my heart.

‘It’s everything,’ Serena replies, gloved fingertips stroking her cheekbone. ‘And I’ve given you mine.’

Not caring who might see she leans closer and gently brushes their cold lips.

‘Now and forever more,’ she murmurs.

‘Amen.’ Bernie finishes the line and draws her close, warmth spreading from her ribcage right down to her fingers, despite the now-steady snow falling around them.


End file.
